My Young Draco
by LaTashaMalfoy
Summary: A series of Drabbles about Draco's life not in any particular order, as told my Narcissa. I do not own HP.
1. Two Pink Lines

Two pink lines.

"What do you think we are having, my love?" I ask, holding my stomach while looking at Lucius.

"Hopefully a boy, carry on the family name." He replies, putting his hand beside mine, "With your eyes, my love." I look down at our hands on my stomach. After three years of trying, we finally have the gift we asked for, the miracle we had almost given up on.

"I promise you, my child, I will be the best mother I know how to be." I whisper, smiling up at my husband.


	2. A Miracle

Waiting for the only sound that will bring me peace, I am near tears.

"How is he? Is he okay?" I look at Lucius, holding my hand. He won't even look at me, just at the table our son is lying on. Then, it happens. We hear the cry, loud and clear, yet somewhat rugged.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy." The nurse puts the infant in my hands, and I cry, Lucius cries. "It's a boy. Do you have a name?" I run my fingers through his bleach blonde, thin hair.

"He has your hair, your chin." I cry. "Draco Lucius Malfoy"


	3. My son's cries

"I can't do it Lucius, I can't" I beg out, over Draco's crying. "Please, just let me hold him, get him to stop crying. He needs me."

"Is he dirty?"

"Well…..no"

"Is he hungry?"

"Well….no"

"Don't touch him, he needs to learn to work it out, make him tough." I sit there, a tear streaming down my face as I watch his little hands and legs kick out, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I love you, Draco." I whisper, adjusting his hair. Lucius walks out of the room. "I won't tell if you don't" I whisper, picking Draco up.


	4. MaMa

"Say it darling, Ma-Ma" I move my mouth dramatically, showing him how to do the words. "Ma-Ma" Lucius walks in, staring at me.

"Still nothing huh? One day he'll get it." Lucius shakes Draco's now tossled hair. "Isn't that right my boy?" Draco smiles.

"Ma-ma, Ma-ma" I mouth, "Come on, Ma-ma" Draco looks away, staring at Lucius.

"Oh, come on, love. Let me try" He gets down in little Draco's face. "Try it for daddy, say Ma-Ma." Draco coos, making a spit bubble out of his toothless mouth "Ma-Ma"

"EEEEEEKKKKK," Draco squeels, smiling big.

Lucius sighs, "I give up."

"MAAA-MAAA"


	5. Hogorts

"Daddy, tell me bout Hogorts" our four-year-old son cries out "Tell me bout Hogorts" I smile at Lucius.

"I've already told you about it a hundred times, son" He tells Draco. I glare at him "Ok, there is a school that you will one day go to, where candles float. You will be the greatest student there, as a Malfoy. You will be the greatest wizard ever." I smile and mouth Thank you.

"Is dat true mommy?" He looks at me, eyes begging

"Yes honey, and you will be the best wizard there is. You will be so smart, a prefect."


	6. Broken Arm

"AHHHHHHH!" He screams, holding his arm. I run out to the backyard.

"OH MY GOD! Draco! What happened!" I cry, holding him as he holds his arm.

"I fell from the tree mommy." He cries out, "AHHHHHH! It hurts so bad!" Lucius was gone, Death eater stuff, just me and Draco.

"Ok, ok. Calm down." I sooth him "we will go to a healer and you will be fine, son, I promise." I kiss his forehead, picking him up gently. "everything will be ok." Why couldn't Lucius be here? What do I do? "Ok, Come on." I pick Draco up and go to the healer.


	7. Pretty girl

"Mommy, one day, I'm going to meet a girl as pretty as you." He brings me a handful of weeds from the front yard. "And I'm going to give her flowers, like this. And kiss her, like this." With that, the young boy kisses me on the cheek. "And I promise mommy, I'll love her every day."

"That's very good Draco, I'm sure she'll like that." I answer, looking down at my young son. "What else will you do for her?" I watch him put his hand under his chin, thinking hard.

"I'll never leave her home alone." He answers.


	8. AMANAGAZEBO

Looking out the window, I watch my young boy running around with a stick, not a wand, simply a tree stick.

"I shall be the greatest wizard of all, turning things into anything I please" He tells himself, chocolate frog still on his face from his afternoon snack. "Such as you!" He walks up to two of our peacocks. Normally, now is when I would tell him not to point his "wand" at others, him not being able to control his powers yet, but I just watch this time. "AMANAGAZEBO" He cries out, pointing the stick at a bird. Looking at the peacock, he goes "See, I just turned you beautiful."

_A/N: Ok, obviously "AMANAGAZEBO" is not a real spell, but Draco is not yet in Hogwarts and does not yet know any spells. He still wants to pretend._


	9. Big Boys

"Mum, can you do me a favor?" Young Draco asks me, right before bed. He's got about six months before he heads to Hogwarts.

"Anything for you my son." I whisper, slicking his wet hair from his bath back. I have been trying to get it to stick back like that, but it just wants to do it's own thing. "But hurry, young wizards need to go to bed, so they can be well rested."

"Can you not tuck me in anymore? I'm a big boy now, going to Hogwarts."

"Sure honey." I say, as he runs off to bed, tears streaming down my cheeks.


	10. Departure

"Come now," Lucius tells Draco, putting his hand gently on his back, leading him to the train. "The day you have been waiting for. You remember what I told you, Harry Potter is to pick our side, convince him"

"That is enough, Lucius." I glare at him. "Let Draco enjoy this day, he only gets it once." Turning to Draco, I run my hand through his hair, slicking it back. "You will love it there." I promise him.

"I know, mum." He whispers, as he lets a tear run down his cheek.

"Really Cissy? Your going to make the boy weak."


	11. A letter to my son

Finally, after all this time I get a letter from him.

Mum,

It is amazing here. You are right, I love it. They have taught me so many new things. Yesterday, I learnt how to fly on a broom. Can you believe it? Tell father I have failed him. Harry Potter hates me, says I am nothing but trouble. Is that true mum?

Love Always,

Your son,  
>Draco L. Malfoy<p>

My dearest dearest son,

You are so much more than just trouble. You are a bright, amazing boy. Keep your head up, and don't worry about your father. Learn all you can.

Love you always,

Mum.


	12. An adult

Draco had finally come home to visit, my heart was whole again.

"Mum, please don't hug me." The now 12-year-old screams.

"Draco. I missed you, son." I state, slowly backing up. He straightens his robes.

"I'm an adult now."

"Ok son. I'm sorry." I whisper.

Later on that night, I cry in front of the fireplace. I have lost my baby boy. His pride is now more than his family.

"Mum." I hear, as he walks out of the shadows behind me "I'm sorry mum, I love you." He whispers, hugging me


	13. Nightmares

I hear my young boy sneak past the doorway, hoping not to wake his father.

"Mum?"

"Yes?" I whisper. He was six and yet I couldn't help but be greatful that he was still so innocent.

"Mum, I had a nightmare."

"Your father-" I start to argue.

"Please?" His eyes beg me, his father's eyes.

"Fine." I whisper, scooting over in bed. "Only this once."

"Thank you mum." He whispers, kissing my cheek.


End file.
